


Sparks

by jusrecht



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 14:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jusrecht/pseuds/jusrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Chos and the Chois are two rival business empires. Their two male heirs are no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually an abandoned fic. But [something happened](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/jusrecht/14759857/34028/34028_original.png) and... yeah /slinks away defeated

  
When the party’s monotonous hum escalated into a whirl of excited murmurs, Hyukjae looked up—and felt a wry smile curving his lips.  
  
Perhaps he did not like Choi Siwon very much in any personal level, but even _he_ had to admit that the man had style. An abundance of it. Making a grand entrance, in particular, was his speciality. Tonight, he walked through the arched, flower-wreathed entrance escorted by six young women of slightly different heights and types, each complimenting his posture and looks in the manner of a gilded frame around a glorious centrepiece.  
  
And Choi Siwon, without a doubt, was fine enough a male specimen to play the part of a glorious centrepiece. Any other man would have looked pathetic, even disgraceful in the middle of such sordid display of power and wealth. Not so with the heir of the Chois. Outrageous deeds and ideas were to him as colourful feathers to male birds. Even their host, Lee Sungmin, looked more amused than anything as he approached and greeted the newly-arrived guest and his glittering entourage.  
  
Hyukjae tore his gaze away and glanced down at his watch. It was eight o’clock, almost an hour into the party, and his own boss was still nowhere to be seen.  
  
A remarkably thin line exists between fashionably late and dreadfully insulting. Surely Kyuhyun knew better than to play it too closely to the line—especially now when they had their future deal with Lee Sungmin at stake.  
  
Abandoning his half-full glass of wine, Hyukjae made his way back into the house and to the front of the property. Sport cars and luxury cars competed for space in the driveway and parking area, but he could not see Kyuhyun’s green Porsche anywhere. His persistent phone calls also went unanswered.  
  
“I’m gonna kill him,” Hyukjae muttered under his breath, stalking toward his own car. His boss was particularly notorious for scorning any kind of social functions, but Hyukjae swore that he would drag Kyuhyun out from whatever hole he chose to hide in this time and make him _save_ their deal.  
  
Then he heard the helicopter sound.  
  
He stood frozen for a moment, stunned by a realisation before breaking into a run toward the helipad in the west corner of the property. He arrived just in time to see a helicopter—with a _very familiar_ emblem painted to its side—made a smooth landing on the pad.  
  
For a few long seconds until the passenger door slid open, he was torn between wanting to scream out all his pent-up stress and to weep in relief. Talking about a flashy entrance.  
  
Then he almost choked on his own spit when the first thing which came out of the craft was a sleek black head.  
  
It was a very large cat. A panther. Or a black jaguar. And a very lethal-looking one. Hyukjae could only watch in a daze as the animal hopped down to the ground, prompting shrieks and screeches from curious bystanders.  
  
Kyuhyun followed a second later, his gait graceful, almost careless. He made no acknowledgment to his surroundings and headed straight for the house, the animal trailing at his side.  
  
Hyukjae felt a wave of dizziness. Kyuhyun was, of course, _crazy_ , but this was taking his already questionable sanity to another depth entirely. He took a deep breath, gathering his scattered wits, and forced his feet to move as he tried to fall into step with his boss while giving the animal as wide a berth as possible.  
  
“What the hell… you… how…”  
  
Kyuhyun only smirked at him. He offered no explanation, but Hyukjae found all the answers he needed in the shocked gasps and stunned faces elicited by Kyuhyun’s appearance as he waltzed into the house with the black feline in tow. Even the countless security personnel standing on guard for the party were too stunned to do anything more than gape at the unusual pair.  
  
“What the hell is that?”  
  
Hyukjae almost jumped at the low whisper. He turned and looked over his shoulder, finding Lee Donghae standing just behind him with an incredulous expression on his face.  
  
“A cat,” he replied truthfully.  
  
“How is that a cat.”  
  
“A really big cat.”  
  
“How on earth did he–”  
  
“I don’t know,” Hyukjae replied desperately—but still truthfully. “He didn’t tell me anything about this.”  
  
Donghae snorted. “Yeah, right. You’re, like, his closest friend and secretary and personal assistant and babysitter all merged into one. You’re almost his wife.”  
  
“Keyword: _almost_ ,” Hyukjae muttered, crossing his arms defensively. “Trust me, I’m as floored as you are here.”  
  
Kyuhyun was now making small talk with their host who—Hyukjae really must give him credit—did not seem even the slightest bit alarmed to stand so close to a not-entirely-sane man and his very large, very lethal cat, which at the moment was sitting meekly on its hind legs next to its master. The entrance hall was engulfed in a blanket of hushed murmurs, all eyes riveted on the circle of three. Hyukjae felt like he was walking on a tightrope, caught between awe and hysteria (because if something went wrong and the animal went crazy and bit Kyuhyun’s hand off or even a guest’s, well… he could only imagine the sort of pandemonium it would cause).  
  
Still, it was difficult not to feel just a tiny bit proud. He couldn’t help a twitch at the corners of his lips as he watched how Kyuhyun dazzled the entire room with a smirk and a caress to the top of the deadly feline’s head.  
  
Then he noticed the look on Choi Siwon’s face.  
  
“Your boss isn’t going to let this be, is he?” he muttered to Donghae.  
  
“No.” The reply came with a grin. “You can count on it.”  
  
  
-  
  
  
One thing Kyuhyun liked about Lee Sungmin was nothing—and literally _nothing_ —could make him flip.  
  
A blink and a slight widening of eyes were his only reactions when he had first noticed the unexpected addition to his party. Then a smile broke over his face—even escalating into a small laugh as they both drew nearer.  
  
“When you said that you would bring a wild animal, I didn’t expect you to mean it literally.”  
  
Kyuhyun raised his eyebrows. “I thought I was always literal.”  
  
“When no one expects you to be, yes,” Sungmin replied, eyes twinkling. “I’ve always suspected that there’s a little strain of madness in your eccentricity—but a _real_ wild animal? Really?”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled, caressing the soft, black head nuzzling against his palm. “She’s a black jaguar,” he said mildly. “Her name’s Freyja.”  
  
“She’s beautiful.”  
  
“Naturally. She’s mine.”  
  
Sungmin laughed again, full of amusement and delight, and Kyuhyun knew that he had won the battle. Choi could stick with his girls. As far as _he_ was concerned, his pet could eclipse a horde of beautiful women anytime—and the rest of the world would agree with him.  
  
Freyja was also valuable in another sense. She stayed at his side, peering at the crowd disdainfully and basically discouraging the majority of the guest from approaching. Only the truly bold—or _desperate_ , either to show off or to get his attention on some business or other—dared to brave the intimidating glare.  
  
Kyuhyun considered the option of making her his constant companion. Less interference from irrelevant people meant a more peaceful existence for him.  
  
“That’s quite a stunt you pulled there.”  
  
Kyuhyun turned around and smirked at Choi Siwon’s carefully blank face. He knew perfectly well that the only reason why his rival would attempt a conversation right now was to show everyone present that he was not the least intimidated by Kyuhyun's latest stunt.  
  
“I’m glad you like it,” he replied with a slight tilt of his head, politeness a sheath around the sword of his wit.  
  
“’Like’ is not the verb I would use.”  
  
Kyuhyun smiled, almost sweetly. “I cannot care less. Just remember not to copy my moves.”  
  
“Of course not.” Siwon’s responding smile held a hint of ice. “Unlike some, I do not approve of plagiarism, Mr Cho.”  
  
Kyuhyun felt the usual spark of irritation every time someone brought up that particular incident. It wasn’t his fault that his brain happened to come up with the same idea propounded by Kim Jongwoon, Siwon’s Head of Technology Department. That _they_ had announced their release first and therefore felt that they owned some kind of copyright over this intellectual twist was only another thorn in the already thorny thread of relationship between him and Siwon.  
  
“For the five thousandth time, Mr Choi, I did _not_ steal your idea,” he shot back flatly. “You must be desperate to keep using such an old, dead, _obsolete_ argument.”  
  
“Indeed, desperate times call for desperate measures.” The glint in Siwon’s eyes would have been enough warning to Kyuhyun, had he not been intoxicated by the wine of victory. “Like this one.”  
  
Then he stepped closer and pressed their lips together. It was brief, just long enough to allow the crowd to gape and savour the moment, but Kyuhyun was left frozen in shock long after it had ended.  
  
A low growl from his right shook him out of his trance. He instinctively put his hand on top of Freyja’s head to calm her, his eyes still fixed on the other man.  
  
“Your bodyguard seems to mind,” Siwon noted with a smirk, his usual cockiness back in full force.  
  
"She's a very jealous creature," Kyuhyun heard himself say automatically. He could already see the headlines of countless internet articles one hour from now, with or without pictures.  
  
"I can see that."  
  
“She’s probably dying to tear you to pieces right now,”  
  
Siwon raised an eyebrow. “But of course she will not disobey your command?”  
  
“It depends,” Kyuhyun replied, his composure slowly returning. “She has propensity toward jerks and bastards—that is, the propensity to maul them.”  
  
Another flash of that infamous smirk. “I’ll be sure to let her know when I see one.”  
  
As the other man turned around and left, Kyuhyun knew that he would do anything within his power—and beyond—to destroy Choi Siwon.  
  
  
 ** _End Chapter 1_**


End file.
